Global Nation Defense
, , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} Global Nation Defense (GND) is a new alliance on the orange team, one of the friendliest places on earth :) History GND is a new democratic alliance which was created for nations to grow and protect its members and allies. GND is a peaceful alliance, offering its members a chance to grow and meet new people, and also offer a training programme which will teach all new members about Cyber Nations and how to grow their nations. They also offer/invite other alliances for trades and tech deals to secure GND's and other alliances' growth. GND proudly has Orange Defense Network as a protectorate Charter Global Nation Defense Charter The Government of Global Nation Defense hereby lay this charter for all nations of Global Nation Defense to adhere to. Global Nation Defense will be known as (GND) for reference Article One: Admission and Membership Admission to GND is open to all nations that want to join. * I. GND shall be an orange alliance and all nations joining GND shall be given 5 days to move to the orange team. * II. Application Process ** A. Any nation may request admission to GND by making an application containing: # Nation Name # Nation Ruler Name # A Link to your Nation # Reasons why you would like to join **B. A Member of the recruitment department will post questions for the applicant to answer. **C. Once all questions have been answered, The recruitment department will then decide whether or not the applicant will be accepted and put into The Nation Building Programme. **D. After an applicant is accepted they will be put into a 10 day probationary period. During this time you will be put with a mentor for GND, and be given tasks to learn and complete within GND. **E. After 10 days on probation and successfully completing the tests/mentor program, the applicant will become a full member. * III. Once a nation has been approved as a full member, you shall have the same rights and privileges as other members of GND. Article Two: Government GND shall be ruled by a government consisting of the following structure: Section I *I. Head of State is the Founder of GND. He will run government for a period of 6 months, after which a review will be made for electing a Prime Minister. Powers: # He/she will have full control over GND and all decisions and policy's to do with GND. # He/she will appoint the Foreign Secretary, Defense Secretary, Home Secretary within 72hrs of office. # As Head of State he/she has a veto right in all matters. # While as Head of State, he/she will choose the date of the election for the Prime Minister. # The Head of State has the right to appoint an assistant to help in the duties of office, this can only be a member of GND, and in good standing with members of GND. * III. Foreign Secretary. The Foreign Secretary is the Ambassador for GND. He/she will jointly be making foreign policies with the Head of State on behalf of GND, and will advise the government on any foreign issues that need to be addressed. Powers. # The Foreign Secretary will work under the authority of the Head Of State in matters concerning foreign policy # The Foreign Secretary will meet foreign diplomats who wish to open embassy's or start diplomatic talks with GND. # He/she shall appoint or dismiss diplomat's to assist him/her in foreign affairs and assign them to embassys that are open to GND. * IV. Home Secretary The Home Secretary will oversee all internal affairs. He/she will insure growth and economic stability with nations of GND. He/she will have assigned to this post, The recruitment department. Powers / Duties #The Home Secretary works under the Head Of State and has authority over all economic Issues # On Appointment, he/she will create a rectuitment officers and Mentors #The Home Secretary will organize trade / tech deals for GND. # The Home Secretary has the right to appoint an assistant to help in the duties of office, this can only be a member of GND, and in good standing with members of GND. * V. Secretary of Defence The Secretary of Defence is the military commander of GND, he/she will insure GND is in an organised state. Powers / Duties # The Secretary of Defence shall be the head of GND forces. As such all military power will be assigned to him/she when in wartime, # The Secretary of Defence has the authority of the Head Of State in all matters concerning war. # The Secretary of Defence may appoint Deputies to assist in the tasks carried out by the position. # The Secretary of Defence shall / will co-ordinate counter attacks and defence of GND nations. # When in Peace time he/she will arrange that all nations are military ready in case of combat. Section II * B. The Government shall decide the actions of the alliance by a majority vote including: # Foreign Treaties # Declarations of War # Laws and Policies Section III * A. Powers of Government # Overview: The membership of GND shall be controlled by the Head Of State for a period of 6 Months, he will appoint the government members (Article Two) each specializing in a different area of expertise and overseeing a particular area of the alliance's operation. #Voting: Each Member of government shall receive one equal vote. Secton IV. Elections * A. Interval: Elections shall be held after a six months review for the Prime Minister. * B. Duration: The election process shall have the following duration: #1. Two day nomination period. #2. Two day campaign/debate period. #3. Two day voting period. * C. Process: Any member of GND in good standing shall be eligible for nomination for office in GND. A count of nominated candidates will take place, and the top 5 nominated candidates will be put on forward. There will be a campaign by them in what they can offer the alliance to members in an open debate. Two days after a poll will open and voting will begin for two days. Once the voting as been closed, a winner will be announced and put forward to the Head of State. He will appoint the Global Nation Defense new Prime minister and give the powers that come with this office. Article Three: War and Peace GND shall be a predominately peaceful alliance but shall not hesitate to defend itself or assist its allies if needed. * I. War Policy: No member of GND shall engage in any aggressive attacks, spy missions or tech raiding that are not explicitly authorized by the government with the advice of the Defence Secretary and Foreign Secretary, situations in which aggressive military action may be authorized include but are not limited to alliance wide wars, defense against rogue attacks with the supervision of the Secretary of Defence. If a member of GND is attacked, that member has the right to defend themselves and will be given aid to defeat the aggressor. * II. Alliance Wide Wars: The government with the Head of State shall have the power to declare war on another alliance. The decision to declare war must be made by a unanimous vote of the government, with the advice of the Defence Secretary and Foreign Secretary. Once the government has chosen to declare war, the declaration must be posted on the cybernations forums to take effect. After the government has authorized the war, the Defence Secretary shall be responsible for conducting it. Decisions about peace and surrender terms shall be made by the government, with the advice of the Secretary of Defence and Foreign Secretary. * III. Individual Nation Wars: In the event that a member of GND comes under attack by a single nation not acting as a part of an alliance wide war, the nation attacked shall have the right to defend itself. If the nation attacking is unaligned, that nation can be dealt with to the full extent of the military. If the nation attacking is aligned, diplomatic means shall be used to resolve the dispute first and if diplomatic means are exhausted, military means may be used. * IV. Nuclear Weapons: GND shall not carry out a first strike nuking unless it is approved by the government under the advisory of the Secretary of Defence. * V. Tech Raiding: GND members are not aloud to tech raid under any conditions. Article Four: Disciplinary Action The Government shall be the judicial body in the alliance for the first six months. * I. Punishable Conduct: The government shall have the power to discipline members of GND for breaking the charter and for inappropriate or disruptive conduct. * II. Punishment: The government shall have the power to implement any punishment which it feels is proportionate to the offense up to and including permanent zero-infrastructure through war. The Head of State shall have the ability to overrule the decision of the government in certain cases. * III. Government members misconduct: In the case of a government member misconduct, the Head Of State shall have the power to remove a member of government from power by a 75% vote. * IV. Secretary of Defence, Home Secretary, and Foreign Secretary Misconduct: In the case of misconduct by either said government official, the Head of State and 2 government members may vote to remove either perpetrating the misconduct by a majority vote. This removal may not be reversed by the government. Article Five: Amendments * I. Any member of GND may propose amendments to the charter of Global Nation Defense. * II. A 3/5 vote of the government and a majority vote of the Members is required to ratify amendments to the charter. Signed. * Head of State: Rambo1 * Secretary of Defence: VanRoberts * Home Secretary: Cephas Isaiah I * Foreign Secretary: Skable